New Players Guide
Welcome to the Burning Seas! This guide should help answer some of your initial questions. The Burning Seas is a complicated place to sail, and we are all learning....but this should get you started. If you havent already, do all your tutorials and run every mission you can find in Jenny Bay before setting sail into the Open Sea. User Interface...Go into your preferences and enable manual UI placement and additional tool bars . Navigation...You have 3 maps you can use to Navigate the Burning Seas. The Mini map, the Local Map and the World map. *'Mini Map'...this is the round map and you can see your close surroundings in it. *'Local Map'...press "L" to enable your Local map (the square one). On this map you can zoom in and out with your mouse wheel. You will see Red Circles on your maps when you are in the open sea, these are Player vs Player (PvP) zones...if you sail into them you may be attacked by higher level players and sunk (known as Seal Clubbing). Click here to learn tips and tricks for Sailing in the Red. You can also use the Local map to help you navigate. Click on your destination on the Local map and if you look at your Mini Map you will see a small arrow near the edge. You may have to zoom in or out to see it. Click on the edge at the small arrow and a large arrow will appear and your ship will turn to sail on that course. You should also see your intended destination marked for you as you look in its direction. *'World Map'...Press "M" to see your world map. Your location is shown witht he small ship. If you need to give your location to a society mate bring this up and you will see where you are, even if you are in battle instance. Attacking NPCs on the Open Sea...You can attack any ship that is not British while on the open sea. If you click on the ship (either on the open sea or on your mini/local maps) it will show you the level and type of ship it is. Do not attack anything more than 5 levels above your own until you get a really good understanding of how combat works. Attacking the groups of 8 to 12 level 65 ships is called "fleeting" and is generally done with full groups of 6 (Squadrons) and quite often using powerful ships of the line. Ship Basics... Buy a new ship: Go to the Shop and inside you will find the Auctioneer. Click on him and open up the Auction House. Search for Ship Deeds, and if you hover your mouse over the available deeds you will see if that ship is usable at your level. Buy a ship that is appropriate for your level by offering the listed price. One you have bought the ship deed, it will be in your inventory. To use the deed you simply right-click the deed and choose "Trade this deed for a ship." Once you do, the ship will automatically be added to your dockyard which is accessed from the Harbor Master. If you are saving the deed for later use, store it in your warehouse as deeds will be lost if you are sunk with it in your inventory. Move from ship to ship: use the Harbor Master. . All Captains Club and Premium members can hold 5 ships in their dockyard at a time. F2P players only get 2 ship slots, so you have to scuttle the ship you are replacing. Scuttle a ship: To do this you must have both ships in the same port, transfer to the ship you want to keep, empty the hold and remove any general outfittings from the ship you want to scuttle, and then scuttle to ship you are replacing. You can then right click on the deed to get your new ship. Durability is how many times your ship can sink without being totally destroyed. If your durability reaches 0 that ship will be gone forever and you will either be transfered automatically to one of your other ships or into a Fallback Ship, which is free and changes depending on your level. You are able to refill durability at the Harbor Master if you have a deed for the exact same ship. If the deeds aren't the same variant or type, it will not work to refill the durability. There is an official FLS game guide about Getting a New Ship. Category:Game Guides